monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rathalos
The hardest and most powerful wyvern in Monster Hunter.It sends flaming one-hit KO fireballs of doom.It even rivals White Fatalis in terms of hp and the Akantor's raw power. You can carve from it unlimitedly but you only have 1 minute to finish up carving and it's shell is very hard so you can only carve 3 times. =Battle= When a Rathalos is on the ground, it will often shoot firebals at the hunter. Rathalos have particularly long tails (unless the tail is cut off), so its tail whip is deadlier than the Lao-Shan. It can also fly backwards while breathing fire into its next position, so it is best to attack then dodge away. When turning to face the hunter, a Rathalos will either turn quickly or slowly. A fast turn means it will probably charge; however, there are times when it turns fast and does not charge. The former would be the safest to assume. If the Rathalos turns slowly, this most likely means that it will shoot a fireball, which is a great opportunity to attack, but it might quickly fly to the other side of the zone instead. Remember to get greedy with attacks, or you might end up being timed-out. When the Rathalos flies straight up and hovers, it will do either of three actions: it will shoot fireballs, one to six, and occasionally drifts forward while doing so; it will swoop at you with its claws out in an attempt to poison you, this can be avoided by standing away from its shadow; it will "reset" its position (most flying wyverns occasionally do this: the wyvern flies up and immediately lands again, or, if near the edge of the zone, will fly back to the middle and land). The safest way to kill a Rathalos is by using a SnS and utilizing jump attacks on its head (regular or azure) or wings (silver) to ensure maximum staggers and damage. Sometimes when a Rathalos flies up, it will start flying as though it is going to leave the zone. Instead, it will circle around the zone, usually three times, before lining up with the player to do a swooping divebomb. When this happens, block if your weapon allows you to, or do a fleeing dodge. A learned hunter can use a SnS and bring the Rathalos down with a jump attack as it swoops down during this attack. All three Rathalos can be fought in numerous areas. Normal and Azure Rathalos can be fought in places such as the Forest and Hills and Volcano. The Silver can be fought in areas such as the Tower, Swamp, Arena and the Fortress. Its tail and wing claws cannot be broken off, but the tail can be carved. However, this can be hard without proper strategy. If you time it right you can do it when it falls after a missed charge, or you can do it when it does a fireball attack. Unfortunately, if you time it right you will most likely take alot of damage. Here's a tip: When fighting Rathalos, if your inexperienced you should always bring sonic bombs; they will help you out a lot, especially if you're a beginner. One thing you can do is that when the Rathalos flies in the air to get ready to do 1 of its three moves it will always turn to the direction that you are in. This is your opportunity to throw a sonic bomb to knock it out of the sky. If you time it right it should come jumping down. Its all about the timing because when you don't time it right the sonic bombs won't work when it does its fireball. A safer method so that you won't waste a sonic bomb is to wait until it finishes its fireball and throw a sonic bomb as it comes down since by then it has its tail in your direction. Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Poison